SE: So it begins
by Narusaku1357
Summary: "Remember the day when we first met? You just came up to me and asked me to play the piano...you, didn't really understand it, but you thought it was beautiful...and from that day on…I knew that I liked you." How Soul and Maka met, in my way of course...


**Another request from someone who was able to guess the purpose of the D.A.P.S. title!**

**This is for Rin Winters, she requested a oneshot about the day they met! So here we are~ Hope you like it Rin! I actually had this written a long time ago and was never going to finish it or post it. But once you requested, I was like, maybe I should finish that one for her…hm…So I did! As you can see…lol , anyway…The quotes in the beginning are from something I saw a long time ago…I don't remember where I read them, I just remembered them from deep down in my subconscious and wrote them down. Hope I don't get in trouble*shakes in fear* Enjoy Rin! And everyone else…you enjoy it too!**

* * *

Soul Eater: So it begins

_"Remember the day when we first met? You just came up to me and asked me to play the piano. And well…you know little ol' twisted me…I'm not really the kind of person who will tell you what I'm thinking a lot of the time. I thought if I'd play for you…you would get creeped out and run away like most people did. Or glare at me like my father did. But you just…asked me to be your partner…you told me you liked it, even though you didn't really understand it. And from that day on…I knew that I liked you."_

_-Soul Eater Evans_

"_I always told myself that I would never like or fall in love with someone. And that the reason we're together is because we're partners. 'I'm a meister, and you're my weapon. It's as simple as that.' I kept telling myself that, trying not to pay attention to how I really felt. But…these feelings…They can't be understood by logic or reason…But I think I loved Soul from that very same moment too."_

_-Maka Albarn_

_S O U L_

Glistening sunlight shone through the window and into the room he owned for all his fourteen years. He didn't like the change in light though, so he kept his eyes shut and turned over to pull the blanket over his head. There was something about that morning he knew he wouldn't like. 'What was it again…' he thought; opening his eyes just barely enough to see the fancy alarm clock that was high-tech enough to tell him the date. 'Oh…yeah…' the crimson orbs that belonged to him, disappeared behind his eye lids again and he groaned. 'First day at Shibusen…' He heard the door in the far corner of the room open and slow moving footsteps followed. And before he knew it, the blanket was pulled away from his face and a pair of lips were pressed onto his cheek. He winced… 'Damn it all…'

"Wake up Soul, dear." Roselin Evans said, smiling, in her oh so familiar British accent. Soul opened his eyes and looked at his mother without moving his head in the slightest. Then a glare was produced; telling her that he did _'not' _want to get up. Roselin laughed and shook him by the shoulders. "Soul, your first day at Shibusen is today! You certainly cannot miss the orientation!" She whined with an exaggerated and dramatic expression. Sighing, the boy finally gave up and sat up to meet his mother's gaze. She dropped her hands, looked him with matching eyes for a moment and then stuck out a lip. "Are you sure you want to leave mummy and daddy behind like this?" She then asked as if she was a small child. "You can always stay here…"

"No mother…" Soul breathed out with a small smile. "I'm a weapon…I think going to Shibusen is the right choice for me." He then told her; rubbing one arm with his other's hand. He then looked in the doorway to see a taller and older boy, same white hair as he and his mother, and same crimson-red eyes as well. That young man was Soul's older brother, Wes. The first person he told when he found out he was a weapon. "Wes…take care of mother will you."

"Don't be ordering me around just yet little brother." Wes shot back with crossed arms. Grinning, Soul nodded and pulled himself off the bed before helping Roselin off. She patted her nightgown off, brushed her super long white hair back over her shoulder, and made her way over to the doorway where her eldest son stood. "Will you be making breakfast?" Wes asked as she passed by. With a cheerful nod, Roselin hummed in response and was soon gone. The eldest of the Evans brothers went to leave as well, but stopped and turned to face Soul. "Oh…and the orientation is going to be a little fancy. I suggest you wear that suit mother had made for you."

"Don't you think that's a little too much—"

"Older brother knows best."

And with that, Wes was out of the room and down the hall, leaving Soul alone in his large bedroom. The white haired teen, opened up his walk in closet and looked at the many suits and high-classed outfits that he had collected over the years. He then scowled and made his way inside to look at the many different choices. His hand traced the many fabrics until he found the one he had been searching for: the black pinstriped suit that went very nicely with his blood-red dress shirt. He found that, put it on, tied his tie into a perfect and even "knot" and put on his pure black dress shoes. He didn't find wearing suits comfortable, but being an heir to a very wealthy and sophisticated family of musicians, it was practically a requirement.

That's why he decided to join Shibusen.

So he could leave that life. The boring life he lived. He loved his mother, yes, and he loved his brother and his father. But living with them, going to all his recitals and never being complimented once was beginning to get to him. Ever since before he could even talk, the arts and works of playing the piano was ground into his small brain. And as he grew older, so did his brain…and so did the empty space that Roselin thought could be filled with even more piano knowledge. His fingers twitched with just the thought about a piano. That's how bad it was…and yet, no matter how much he was taught, he never lived up to his parent's expectations. His mother was sweet about it, his brother teased about it, and his father was almost furious about it.

"_Soul, dear, try it again. But this time, try it this way."_

"_Little brother…I like your music! I do! …Just try and make it happier, alright?"_

"_Soul! You will practice and practice until you get this right! You will keep playing, even if your fingers have to start bleeding in the process!"_

Soul cringed at the memories as he stepped out of his room and began walking down the hallway. His music was always sad and depressing. He didn't know how to make it happy like his mother did. No matter how much he tried, even by following a musical score, it would always sound creepy. His mother tried her best to keep a good attitude with him, and Wes always tried not to laugh when he'd make it obvious that he failed. It was his father that was the worst. He always glared at Soul whenever his scrawny fingers were placed above the keys; telling him that he had better do it right. But, even though he told himself within his head to do so, Soul could _'not' _play the song right.

"Hurry Soul, Breakfast has already been served!" Roselin called out as her youngest son came into the doorway. A large table just large enough for the four of them was in the middle of the dining room. Roselin and her husband, Sosano, at each end, while Soul and Wes usually sat on each side. Sighing, the youngest of all the Evans sat down in his seat and eyed the china plate before him. Bacon, Sausage, Eggs, Hash Browns, Tomatoes, Mushrooms, Baked beans, an oatcake and buttered toast on the side. That was the average "English" breakfast that his mother brought to America from her hometown in England. Truthfully, Soul detested it. It was beginning to disgust him.

"Get that scowl of your face young man."

Soul looked up and at his father, who was in the middle of reading the daily newspaper at the right end of the table; his free hand slowly turning the spoon in his coffee. "Yes, sir…" Soul then muttered before picking up the far right fork to eat. Or was it the fork that was closest to the plate? He didn't know anymore…his mind was on other things to remember all the proper etiquette he was taught. He tried to hide it from the rest of the family so they wouldn't notice.

"Soul, please promise me something." Roselin began without warning; casing him to look at her at the left end of the table. He lifted one of his brows as she set her fork down lightly to smile sweetly. "Promise me you'll make descent friends your age…" she then said. "And also, make sure that your meister is someone you'll be able to trust and feel comfortable around." She hushed a chuckling Wes and looked at Soul once more. "I'm sure it would be very awkward going on assignments with someone you didn't like…"

"I promise mother." Soul muttered before taking a bite of the nearest food particle. It was a bite of fried eggs. His crimson eyes narrowed, though, as he thought about it. He hadn't spoken to a kid his age in a long time. He was secluded when he went to piano recitals. There would always be children his age there…but he'd never talk to them. He only spoke to three kids in elementary school only because they were as rich and stuck up as he was. 'But Shibusen is going to be different…' he thought to himself; putting on a small grin. 'No one will know anything about my wealth…'

_M A K A_

"Maka-Chan~!"

Maka Albarn sat up in her bed quickly, pressed her hands down on her bed and pushed off just in time to dodge her lousy father as he charged in to hug and greet her. Spirit groaned within her blankets as she stood there, staring at him with a lazy glare. "I get it. You're excited." She then muttered before seeing him poke his head out to whimper at her. "But, that doesn't mean you get to go and glomp me while I'm still in bed ok?" She then said. He held out his lip and she huffed before grabbing him by the arm to throw him out of the room. "At least let me get dressed for the dang thing!"

With another huff, the sandy blond spun around at the heel and walked over to her closet before sliding it open. She looked at her many different outfits and set a hand on her chin. It was just an orientation at a large school for meisters and weapons. How fancy could it be? "I'll just wear the school stuff…" She muttered to herself, taking her favorite white shirt and yellow sweater vest down from the hangers. She slipped them on, and searched her dresser for her usual skirt. It was in the middle drawer, so she didn't have a problem finding it at all.

"Papa, where are my boots!" Maka screamed; noticing that her boots weren't in the proper place they should have been. She spun in circles a couple times in case she had missed them and when she didn't find them, she opened the door and looked around. Over on the couch, Spirit was holding her boots and looking at her with large watery eyes. "…Papa?"

"As much as I want my darling Maka to go to Shibusen…" Spirit said through his tears. "I still don't want her to go anyway…" He let out a small hiccup as his daughter shut the door behind her to walk over. "But…If Maka wants to be just like her mother…I guess it's ok…" He looked down and hugged Maka's boots close. "As long as I'm there every day, I'll allow it."

"Papa, I won't take a class if you teach it." Maka said with a glare. But then she looked away to think about what she had just said. He wasn't a teacher there. He was a death scythe so all he did was sit around in Shinigami-Sama's office all day. She shook her head. "Sorry, never mind I said that." She reached down and took both of her boots from him before sitting down to put them on. Sad to know that he was like the way he was, even though he was a death scythe. Death Scythe's are supposed to be the most powerful weapons of all time. Weapons that have earned the right to be wielded by Shinigami-Sama himself! And Spirit…was pathetic…in her view that is.

He was turned into a death scythe by her mother. Her mother and father were partners when they were growing up. And Kami easily turned Spirit into the higher ranked scythe. But after they got married…it all went downhill. What a wonderful life Maka lived until he ruined everything. Spirit Albarn—also known as her failure of a father—liked to cheat on her mother a lot. Just a few months before that day they had gotten divorced…and since Maka had decided to go to Shibusen as a meister, she had to live with Spirit until she found a weapon to share an apartment with.

"Maka-Chan? Promise me your weapon won't be a boy…"

"Can't promise you that." Maka simply replied as she walked over to the kitchen to steal a piece of bread from the toaster. Spirit fell off the couch to cry as she took a bite and took her place in front of the fridge. On the counter right beside it, there was a basket full of knickknacks and also the one thing she had been wanted to wear throughout the last couple of months. A nametag, that didn't say her name on, but had the word "Meister" printed on it. She grabbed it and spun around to run over to the coat rack, where her most favorite coat hung: a long black trench coat with white buttons. It was her absolute favorite and she hoped never to lose it. "Papa, it's normally the meister who picks their weapon…but this year I think it was switched around. So…I can't promise you that a boy won't come up to me and ask to be partners."

"Then you should say NO!"

Maka turned around to eye her overdramatic father and sighed. There were some things about him that would never change. "But if I refuse all the boys, I might end up not having any one left to be partners with." She smiled, set her hands on her hips and bent down to look at him in the eye. "It's like first come, first serve…plus…how do you think you and Mama got together. What if her parents told her not to team up with anyone who was a boy? Do you think I'd be standing here?" He gave her a strange exaggerated look; telling her how terrified he was at something he obviously just thought about. And she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Ugh! Papa! I'm not looking for a husband!"

"I know that!" Spirit balled as he threw himself over to hug her legs. "But what if you partner up with a boy and eventually do fall in love! I don't want him touching you! Never, ever, never!" He began rubbing his face against her long and narrow legs as she tried to move away. Maka even lifted her foot to shake him off, though it was ineffective. "I will kill any boy who tries to touch you!" Scowling, Maka pulled away even more and eventually reached the front door. Her hand reached for the handle and eventually she grabbed it, turned, and opened the portal to the outside.

"Papa, I'm leaving!"

"NO! Maka-Cha—"

Maka slammed the door right in his face; keeping her glare straightforward. For a moment she just breathed…and finally after cooling off, she smiled, pinned the name card on her trench coat and took her first step to her very long future. Her largest dream, of surpassing her Mother in making a stronger Death Scythe than Spirit, was now one step closer.

_S O U L_

His fist shaking in clear embarrassment, Soul stood in the opening of the large room where all the students spoke to one another; finding their partners. "Fancy my ass…" He muttered under his breath; feeling his lazy eyes twitch in anger. His face turned a little red as people looked at him and began to whisper…but thank god the whole room didn't go silent—only the few that were nearby. "Wes…I am so going to kill you when I get home…" too embarrassed to even try and find a meister, Soul took off walking on the edge of the room to find some other place he could sit and just be alone for awhile.

Everyone was dressed casually. No one—not even one person—dressed even in the slightest like him. That's what he got for not socializing with people his age. He probably would have known! But, no! He had to listen to Wes' advice…why did he have to listen then? He never listened to what his brother had to say, and he finally decides to pick _'that' _day! 'How uncool!' he thought angrily; squeezing his fists to the point where they turned white.

"What's with the suit?"

Soul stopped walking and glared to the left to see a black haired boy with his hands in his jeans pocket. He lifted a brow. "My suit…is the result of a prank." He then answered after a moment of staring at the other guy. "My older brother told me this was a high-classed event and that I should dress formally." The boy laughed with his eyes shut; causing Soul to strike an even more piercing glare. "What are you laughing at?" He then asked as if he was the most irritated person on the planet.

"Nothing, nothing. Cool off man." The boy said as his eyes opened again. "So…you a weapon or meister?" He then asked. Soul stood there for a moment before reaching into his coat pocket. He then pulled out the name tag that said "Weapon" on it. "Oh…damn. I'm a weapon too." The boy sighed and shook his head. "Well, then, I'll continue on my search. Good luck Mr. Fancy." Soul was taken aback at this and felt his eye twitched before throwing his hands into his pocket and walking away again. He wasn't going to let it get to him. So he didn't stay in that spot for any longer.

"He looks cute…but don't you think the suit is a little much…?"

"He might be rich…"

"How rich do you suppose?"

"Not sure…but that suit looks really expensive…"

Soul stopped walking and looked over his shoulder to see a crowd of girls huddled up and whispering while pointing his way. They didn't seem to notice him until the tallest glanced over once more to check on his status. She gasped and turned the other way; causing all the other girls to do so as well. The Evans boy narrowed his eyes before looking forward again and opened the nearest door. It led to a hallway and that hallway led to other doors. With a shrug and a simple "Why not?" Soul stepped out into the hallway and began making his way passed the many different doors.

That's when he saw it. The door that had the sign "Music Hall" hung above it. For a moment, he paused and just scowled at the sign. But after hearing the doors he had stepped through only moments before open once more, he walked inside. Within the large room were picture frame covered black walls and oddly enough, they were completely blank—no pictures in them. In the middle of the room there was a piano; a large black grand piano—polished to perfection—that he just decided to stare at. His fingers twitched at the sight of the beautiful instruments. He knew there were other instruments there, but the piano was the only one he could focus on.

"Just one song…" Soul muttered to himself as he took a step forward. And without even the thought, he kept taking a step forward. Left, right, left, right…until he was close enough to touch the bench with his knee. He stepped over it, sat down, opened the cover and looked at the keys. He reached forward carefully with his right hand and without thinking, he pressed down the G note; sending a long monotonic tune through the air. He shut his eyes and pressed it again. Then, once he got his tune right, he lifted the other hand to begin, but stopped.

"What are you doing in here?"

_M A K A_

Maka narrowed her eyes as she watched the blue haired boy on top of the large spike coming out of one side of the school. Many people were inside and many people were outside. She decided, since she was already out there, to search the outside first. "That kid is going to fall…" She said to herself as she looked down and away from him. She scanned the crowd and saw that many people were looking at him with many different expressions. And then she looked at one—a girl with long black hair—and saw that her expression was different from all the others. She looked as if what the idiot boy up on the pillar was saying was inspiring her in many different ways. Admiration too…

With a small sigh, her eyes wondered around again in search for a weapon. But, board with what she saw, she decided to go inside. Maka walked up the main steps and up to the main front doors and stepped through. She then made her way down the hall and into the first large room she found. That's where the rest of the students were. A few people looked at her, but then looked away to go back to their little groups and she lifted a brow. "How can you be finding a partner if you're not socializing with _'everyone'_...?" she muttered as she began walking in the direction of another group of girls to her right. They were the same girls that had been whispering about a certain weapon only seconds before.

"Excuse me?" Maka said as she took her place beside the group of girls. They all looked at her for a moment before looking at the tallest out of them all. "Uh…are any of you girls' weapons?" She asked them once their eyes were on her again. And just as if they had practiced, they all shook their head at the same time; telling her that they were not and they were meisters. Maka mentally cursed and looked away, a hand on her chin. She trusted girls much more than she trusted boys. And as much as she wanted to go against her father's will, she didn't exactly want a boy to be her weapon. She preferred a girl.

"There aren't many girl weapons." The leader of the small girl group said; causing Maka to look at her. "And the ones that _'are' _weapons already have a meister." Once more Maka silently cursed. "But…" the tallest then added. "There was this one guy that walked by earlier…he's not a girl or anything—if you were looking for that—but he doesn't have a partner…and I don't think he will if you don't go and talk to him." Maka lifted a brow and narrowed her eyes; causing the girl to cross her arms. "At least meet him. He went through there." She pointed to a door behind the sandy blond and her forest green eyes were soon on the door.

Maka nodded and looked at the group again. "Uh…thanks." She then said, before turning to walk back over to the door. And just as she did, the crowd from outside came inside whispering about the boy outside on the pillar. She rolled her eyes, happy though to see that she was getting out of there just in time, and opened the doors to walk out. She then shut the door behind her and began walking down the hall. "It got all quiet all of a sudden…" Her forest green eyes wondered around the large hallway as she walked. The silence lingering on for what seemed like forever. Until she heard it: a musical note, floating through the air and into her ear.

"A Piano?"

Maka looked around for a piano, but soon stopped; realizing that a piano wouldn't just be in the middle of the hallway. So she walked faster to where the sound was coming from. And just as she thought she lost it, the same note was played again and she could hear it just as clearly as the first time. A door in the distance had a sign that said "Music Hall" so she had a clue that the piano was in there. Her small yet strong hands took hold of the door and she opened it just enough to poke her head in. "Huh?"

A boy—probably her age—sat at a large grand piano; a single finger on the note that lingered in the air. He had a head of white hair and was wearing a black pinstriped suit. That only made her more curious. So she snuck in, silently shut the door and turned back to face his direction. And just as his other hand began to rise, Maka took in a deep breath, let it out and spoke to him, putting all her curiosity in one question.

"What are you doing in here?"

_S O U L_

Soul's crimson-red eyes were wide with great fear. He was petrified. He had been caught sitting at a piano and no doubt this girl—whoever she was—was going to ask him to play for her. He didn't want to. He didn't want to see her glare like his father did. He didn't want to get insulted…he didn't want this girl to get curious! "Hello?" The girl's voice rang in his ears again and he heard footsteps. With each footstep, his fingers twitched. She was getting closer…closer…almost close enough where he could feel her very soul. "Oh…are you good at playing?" Slowly but surely, Soul gave her a nod; keeping his finders frozen in place. "I love pianos…can you play me a song?"

Soul held back a gasp and shut his eyes to keep himself steady. The very question he feared was asked and now this girl…who he hadn't even looked at yet…was waiting for him to play. He opened his mouth to refuse. "S-Sure." He stuttered out. What! He mentally slapped himself for saying that…now he had no choice but to do it. So he lifted his hands, opened his eyes to see if his fingers were in the right places, and shut them again. And then before anything else happened, he played.

The darkness of his soul rang out through the tune as his fingers danced along the keys. And as he played the music he grew up to be scolded for, he tried his best to listen to her if she'd react. But for most of the song he hadn't heard a single thing come from her. He was beginning to think that she had already snuck away and left; leaving him to be playing a song to himself. And because of those thoughts, the song became a little more depressing, a little slower. He didn't like his life…he grew up a boring life…and he thought that Shibusen would have changed that…and yet, this girl that he hadn't even looked at had already run away from him. 'Why me…' he thought; finally ending the sad and depressing song with a slow finish. He sat there for a moment until—

"Whoa…" The girl awed after a moment of processing the song. Soul once again held in a gasp and looked over his shoulder; finally meeting the gaze of the girl. She smiled and shrugged her petit shoulders; knocking her sandy blond pigtails over on the way. "I didn't really get it but…" She reached up and scratched her head with her finger. And then after a moment, her hand dropped back down to her side and she smiled a little more. "But I liked it a lot. I thought it was really depressing and sad. But I still thought it was beautiful altogether." Soul just stared at her; eyes wide in shock. She liked his song…? She actually _'liked' _his song? No one had ever complimented his music. He had never been complimented like that, so when he heard her just outright compliment him, it was only natural to think he hadn't heard it right.

"What?"

The girl opened her beautiful forest green eyes and tilted her head to the side for a moment. But after a long three or four seconds of looking at his confused face she smiled again. "I said I really liked it. You're very talented." She then said to him. Once more, Soul only stared. She was the only person to ever see passed the darkness in his music. She was different from the rest of them. She actually stuck around until the end…long enough to get passed the eerie chords…passed the depression…and saw that there was much more to it than that. She saw that…there was more to him. She was someone who cared enough to find out who he was, who the artist of the song was. She was different…he could see it in her eyes. He could see it just by looking at her.

"Uh…I know it's supposed to the weapon asking…but," Trailing off, the sandy blond girl rubbed her head with her hand and then held it out with a nervous smile. "My name is Maka Albarn." She then greeted. "Would you like to be my partner?" For a moment he wondered how she knew he was a weapon…but he discarded the thought and put on a grin before spinning around to stand up. He took her hand and they shook. Something deep down told him that he was making the right choice by taking her small hand in his.

"Sure, sounds cool, I'm Soul Eater."

Maka lifted a brow and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Is that really your name?" She then asked him. Soul grinned a little more and nodded to her. He wouldn't tell her yet, but "Eater" was just his middle name. Like he had vowed that morning, he wasn't going to tell anyone about his wealth. He mentally told himself that he'd tell her one day…but that day, when they had just met, it was best to keep it a secret. He wanted to live a normal life…if Maka knew who he was too soon, it would be just as boring as it was living with the family in the first place. "Well then," Maka said; snapping him back to reality. She smiled one last large and sweet smile to the last of the Evans boy she'd ever see.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Eater."


End file.
